vivianvideofandomcom-20200213-history
December
2011 *1st - Brandov's Stick Figure Comic 3 is released. *3rd - Cactusfrog and Sonic and Friends 1-3 are uploaded to Everything Else. *4th - The song Lost in the Mines (2008) is remade. *5th - Vivian Video's CafePress store opens. *8th - The song Interstellar Energy is created. *17th - The audio for SIA: Dr. Prof. Bomhimmer 2 is recorded. *18th - 60 Second Comics 125 is released. *20th - vivianvideo.com site update (main page, art, store). *21st - vivianvideo.com site update (site layout, misc, history). *26th - SIA: Dr. Prof. Bomhimmer 1 is uploaded to Blip. *27th - Parts of SIA: Dr. Prof. Bomhimmer 2 are filmed. 2010 *1st - 60 Second Comics 96 and 97 are released. *3rd - 60 Second Comics 98 is released. *5th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 15 is released. 60 Second Comics 99 is released. *9th - 60 Second Comics 100 is released. *10th - 60 Second Comics 101 is released. *11th - Let's Play Awesome: New Super Mario Bros Wii Parts 1-10 are filmed. *19th - Brandcraft 4.2 is released. *22nd - Guide to Being Annoying with Redstone is released on YouTube. *25th - Exclusives 31 is released, thus reviving the series after 2 Years and 201 Days. *31st - May Contain Zombies version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. 2009 *7th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time part 6 is released. *12th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time parts 10-13 are filmed. *28th - Let's Play Awesome: I Wanna Be The Guy parts 1-3 are filmed. 2008 *1st - The song Keybrd 1 is created. *2nd - The song Keybrd 2 is created. *3rd - Happy Holidays is released on RMD. *4th - The song Mine 2 is created. *5th - Lightning is released on RMD. *10th - The songs Trying, String Mad, and Cat are created. *16th - The song Coolen is created. *20th - Insanity in Red is released on RMD. *22nd - Vampire Buddies is released on RMD. *30th - The song Prog 2 is created. *31st - Happy New Year 2009! is released on RMD. 2007 *1st - There are 2 SheezyArt updates. *2nd - Adventure Pizza Co. Video Demo is released on YouTube, and there are 3 SheezyArt updates, one of which is the first release of The Moon Song. *4th - Exclusives 17 is released, and there is a SheezyArt update. *5th - Exclusives 18 is released, and there is a SheezyArt update. *6th - There are 4 SheezyArt updates. *7th - There is a SheezyArt update. Work begins on Circle Killer. *8th - There is a SheezyArt update. Circle Killer version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *9th - There is a SheezyArt update. *12th - Goochey Drag N Drop version 1 is finished, and game goes on hiatus. *13th - Exclusives 19 is released. *15th - Exclusives 20 is released. *16th - Exclusives 21 is released. *17th - Exclusives 22 is released, and there is a SheezyArt update. *28th - Work begins on the game King Cockroach. 2006 *3rd - Teen Pokey the Penguin 7 is released, as well as Cactusfrog and Sonic and Friends 1-3. *8th - Shoo and Box 7 is released, as well as Whatever 24. *16th - Zim on a Spoon 1 is released. *18th - Comic De La Sprite 1 is released. *26th - Guestcomic Paradise 1-6 are released. *30th - Guestcomic Paradise 7 is released. 2004 *24th - The comic Green Hill Zone Adventure begins. 1995 *2nd - Benjamin Smith is born. 1993 *14th - Brandon Vivian is born. Category:Months